Marius Arlington
Kaetor Marius Arlington 'is a human noble of the 'Caelish Princepality and the current Kaetor of the Caelum Angelus. As an NPC, he is played by Breadgar. Description Appearance Marius is quite tall, reaching a height of 6 ft 6, towering over his nephew and sister. He is blonde, fair skinned and incredibly muscular and broad. He usually wears black noble pants with a simple white shirt. When in battle, he wears full plate armor and wields a massive lance with the flag of Caelum attached to it alongside a massive kite shield, alongside a longsword. Personality He is a blunt figure, sparing little time for idle chat and generally is a straight-to-the-point person. With strangers, he is formal but with those familiar to him, he is loud and humorous in his own way. He holds a deep love and devotion to not just his family but to the Caelish Princepality itself, seeing the protection of the Caelish as his duty. Biography Early Life (266 AFT to 284 AFT) Born in 266 AFT, Marius was born to George and Lynn Arlington. He was the first son but second child. His elder sister Lariel was born two years earlier in 264 AF'''T. House Arlington had a reputation as producing some of the finest fighters in the Princepality and Marius and Lariel were no different. When Marius reached the age of 7, his training began and he took to it like a duck to water. He found his calling in the lance and mounted combat. While his sister was a better overall fighter, he was incomparable on a mount with a lance. By the time he reached the age of 16, he and his sister were well known in the city as skilled fighters, despite their own inexperience. In '''284 AFT, Caelum faced a severe tragedy in the form of the Princeps Rickard and his eldest son Carth's death in the Fourth Goblin Incursion, in the territories of the Dwarfdom Empire of Gald Alfrell. In response to this, the new Princeps Caem raised a new army and led it personally to aid the Dwarfdom. Marius was one of the soldiers in the new army but like many, he was sceptical of its commander. In the battle of Terrar Alfrell, he would be positioned in the vanguard and would distinguish himself as a brave and strong warrior, slaying dozens of goblins and even a warchief. He, along with the rest of the army, would watch as Caem led the charge that broke the goblin right flank. With the battle won, the army returned to Caelum victorious. Early Adult Life (284 AFT to 300 AFT) Marius had won plenty of praise for his ability and was offered entry into the Caelum Angelus. It was there that he continued his training as not just a warrior but as a leader. He was well known for his charisma which made it easy for him to befriend his peers.Six years later in 290 AFT, he would be given the opportunity to be fully inducted as a ''Eques (Knight) ''in the Angelus. To be inducted as an ''Eques, ''Marius would have to travel into the mountains alone and tame one of the demigryphs, an incredibly fierce and strong hybrid species that dominate the mountain landscape of Tirith Mountain. He would have to do so without his plate armor as the armor would only slow him down in the mountain. The mission to tame a demigryph was incredibly dangerous which is why only a few candidates are allowed each year to undertake the quest. He left he Caelum Angelus district early in the morning and would spend only half a day there. Demigryphs were very territorial creatures and would not tolerate an intruder for long. Marius would not search for long and soon he encountered a particularly large and aggressive demigryph. This demigryph would nearly kill him in the struggle but eventually Marius was able to subdue the creature and win its respect. Demigryphs respect strength and Marius's own was more than enough to match the demigryph. He would call the creature Ar'roth and returned to the Caelum Angelus, battered but victorious. With his success in the quest, he was fully inducted into the Caelum Angelus as an ''Eques ''and would serve faithfully as a Angel for many years to come.